


Undertale prompt: Day 21: RESET

by Zeliez



Series: Undertale prompts 2020 for 30 days: Tales of a Universe [20]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Curious Snas, Day 21: RESET, Sans (Undertale) Doesn't Remember Resets, Sans (Undertale) Has Issues, Undertale Reset Issues, Undertale Saves and Resets, Undertale prompt, underprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26581486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeliez/pseuds/Zeliez
Summary: Sans is too curious.
Series: Undertale prompts 2020 for 30 days: Tales of a Universe [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905205
Kudos: 11





	Undertale prompt: Day 21: RESET

Sans has already done a lot of experiments on this theory.  
The time and space, the multiverse ...  
All these theories, which may be absurd for others, are merely certainties to be proven for Sans.  
He has worked so much on it, so many attempts.  
Sans is a curious person by nature, who will always go further and further to reach his results, to discover more.  
Although he will never go against his convictions in his experiments.  
And this theory, this experiment will fatally impact his vision of the world if it is confirmed.  
He is aware of this, but Sans is unable to control this desire to know more, to discover the truth.  
...  
He shouldn't have.  
Damn it, he knew he shouldn't have, leaving this feeling of déjà vu like this, without going any further.  
He shouldn't have gone that far.  
...  
...How many times has he had such a revelation?  
...How many times has he had these experiences? Has he ever thought about this theory before?  
...  
Is his whole life premeditated?  
...  
Who is it?  
Who creates these returns in time?  
...Is it... for good?  
...That person, whoever they are, just wants the best of all worlds, right?  
That's why this power exists...  
Doesn't it?  
...  
But Sans is not capable of denying himself, he can't lie to himself.  
Of course, that person would take advantage of it, why wouldn't they? Why wouldn't they explore all the possibilities?  
This is a reality.  
This world...  
...doesn't matter.  
RESET  
...  
...  
Sans thinks he has a feeling of déjà vu and he doesn't know why but he gets the feeling that it's not just a false sense of déjà vu.


End file.
